112615-An-Effort-Is-(Not)-Being-Made
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 03:01 -- CC: Lorrea AT: Nyarrlla? CC: You need to reach Aaisha AT: What AT: Why CC: The Terror came to LoPaP AT: What CC: The horror terror I made a deal with CC: Came to visit AT: They can just do that? CC: Beat up Libby to get into the session AT: Oh CC: Showed up in Milo's house CC: Is after Scarlet of all people CC: And made mention of going after Aaisha CC: Probably her waking self CC: She ...already had her fun with the dreamself AT: AT: is this a joke. CC: No, it's not a joke AT: is therre anything we can do to stop herr. AT: is therre any way we can stop what you've starrted. CC: Working on it CC: And this is so far beyond what I started AT: you starrted this. AT: things become morre compllicated. AT: if you don't underrstand that i don't know how you think you can handlle anything. CC: Do not start this right now CC: She's got her own agenda AT: i'm not starrting anything. CC: I just wound up entangled in it CC: And Aaisha wound up with worse AT: because of you. CC: Yes, I know AT: brreaking my diamonds once wasn't enough forr you, was it. AT: so you had to go AT: and do it again. AT: at any cost. CC: ...what? AT: you reallly don't underrstand, do you. AT: do you underrstand anything. AT: you cerrtainlly act llike it. AT: but then you go and act llike somehow yourr good intentions justify what you've done. CC: I didn't do this to hurt you CC: I'm not trying to hurt your diamonds CC: I tried to get ahead, fucked up, and am depserately trying to stop things from spiraling further CC: desperately CC: Double desperately AT: it's too llate. AT: you allrready starrted this. AT: it's allrready happened. AT: and you can't stop what you've starrted. AT: and now everryone has to sufferr because of you. CC: I'll stop it somehow AT: but you're trrying to fix it. AT: that makes it alll betterr. CC: No CC: But I can at least try to minimize the damage done AT: what do you expect. CC: I expect to regret what I've done for as long as I live CC: That goes without saying, really AT: it does. AT: how llong that is is varriablle. AT: if you had said to me what you did just now to my face, you woulld allrready be dead AT: that is not a thrreat. CC: I don't care CC: Death is a mercy, but I'm here til things start going right again AT: good. CC: And things are going to get really wrong first CC: As if you need the forewarning CC: The Terror currently plans to throw things into even greater chaos CC: Picking off Scarlet and framing Libby CC: So Vigil loses his shit CC: I don't even know what she has in store for Aaisha next CC: Aside from that it'll comb back to haunt me AT: i don't think she carres about you. CC: who? AT: aaisha is prrobablly the onlly one who does. CC: No shit AT: stop acting llike you matterr. AT: at alll. AT: in anyone ellse's pllans. CC: I really do not care for this right now AT: do you think i do. CC: It'll haunt me whether I'm involved or not CC: Because she's involved CC: I'm trying to relay some info here, not deal with your condescension AT: boo hoo. CC: I know you hate me, we'll deal with that later AT: fucking whiny ass coballt. can't deall with CONSEQUENCES HIMSELLF. AT: BOO HOO. AT: you arren't the onlly one who can be botherred. CC: This is about Aaisha, not me or you AT: then stop being such a fucking wrriggllerr. CC: Grow. Up. CC: You needn't reiterate how I fucked up, we both know very well CC: I'm here for Aaisha's sake CC: Not to whine or whatever else you think I'm here for AT: i know. AT: i'm herre forr aaisha's sake too. AT: i don't think you're herre to whine. AT: i think that is just allso kind of how you generrallly apprroach anything that invollves yourr mistakes. AT: i can't undo any of what you've done. AT: but i'm going to trry to hellp aaisha. if i can. CC: That's all I'm here to ask of you AT: do me a favourr. CC: Be better than me CC: ...what favor? AT: stop hurrting my moirraill. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 03:32 -- CC: Trust me, I'm trying CC: That's why we're so farr beyond even our last resorts for ways to fix this Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla